Into the Wood
by Korishimo
Summary: After a violent argument between Kagome and Inuyasha, Inuyasha contracts a terrible demon disease. Now its up to Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara to find the ingredients to the potion that can cure Inuyasha before five days time!
1. Inuyasha's Problems

A/N: Okay so I went off my original story. Sorry to the people who really liked it! I just seemed to have writers block on it and I kept getting more story ideas. Plus the fact that people didn't seem to know it existed. So without any further ado, my Inuyasha fanfic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I owned his ears I would be happy though! ^-^  
  
The morning air was crisp and clean. All of Japan seemed to be at peace this specific morning. As if nothing at all seemed to exist but extreme bliss. "INUYASHA!!!!!!SIT!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed into the air. So much for bliss.  
  
"OW! What the hell did you do that for!!!" Inuyasha yelled at the girl who was ten feet above where he layed in the ground.  
  
"You were spying on me! Just as I was about to get into the hot spring! You pervert!" Kagome yelled wrapping her towel around her body.  
  
"I was not spying! You woke up, I saw you undress." Inuyasha began to say but then once again "SIT!" had implanted him even further into the ground. "I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE YOU WERE GOING AND I WAS WORRIED SO I FOLLOWED YOU! EXCUSE ME FOR BEING CONCERNED!!!!" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
  
"YOU COULD'VE JUST ASKED ME WHERE I WAS GOING INSTEAD OF SPYING ON ME!!!!!" Kagome yelled back at him and he just turned his head and said "Feh". Then with one more "Sit!", Kagome headed back to the campsite.  
  
Sango and Miroku had already awakened by the time Kagome got back to the campsite (actually Kagome had awoken them). Sango gave a cheerful "Good morning!" to Kagome but she just replied with a grumble that only Inuyasha would have been able to her. Coincidentally, the remark was about him because Kagome hadn't even noticed the two people sitting right across from her. When she finally did she apologized for making them sit there with 5 minutes of silence.  
  
"So it seems that you and Inuyasha have had one of your usual mornings" Miroku said after the 5 minute apology. "Yeah, sometimes I can't stand that Inuyasha!" Kagome said before starting into the breakfast that hadn't even been offered to her. The annoyed Sango and Miroku both grabbed a bowl of the soup when Kagome had finally stopped hogging it and began eating. "Hey where's Shippo?" Kagome said (Note: This was translated for your convenience by the People-Who-Can't-Understand-Others-With-Food-In- Their-Mouths Association or P.W.C.U.O.W.F.I.T.M. Thank you and back to our regularly scheduled fanfic.) "Umm I think.Shippo.is over in his sleeping bag still" Sango said pausing every few moments to see if she got the message right.  
  
"Well I'll go get him then" Kagome said after swallowing the huge portion of food. After she left Miroku and Sango began to fight over the last bit of food by throwing things at each other.  
  
Shippo was sleeping was tossing and turning in Kagome's sleeping bag. 'He seems to be plagued by nightmares' Kagome thought as she stared at the little fox. Not wanting him to be tortured anymore, Kagome shook Shippo and calmly woke him up like a mother to child. When Shippo opened his eyes, he immediately started crying and yelled "KAGOME, INUYASHA'S IN TROUBLE!!!"  
  
"He's fine Shippo, he's just probably climbing out of the hole he's in" Kagome said trying to reassure the little fox. "BUT THAT'S WHAT I MEAN! I DREAMED HE WAS CRAWLING OUT OF A HOLE THEN HE YELPED IN PAIN AND FELL TO THE GROUND!" Shippo said. As soon as Shippo finished these words, a mighty cry of pain was put into the air that only couldn't be heard by deaf people. 'Oh my God!' Kagome thought and started running towards the place where Inuyasha was put into the ground earlier.  
  
A/N: Well that was kind of mean leaving a first chapter cliffhanger but if I didn't then you might stop reading. In this story I'm going to need a little audience participation as well. What for is a secret but it will help decide how the story will go along! The next chapter will be up soon so don't worry! Anyway please review and I hope u enjoyed chapter one! 


	2. Inuyasha's Disease and the Potion's Ingr...

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine but I would like to at least be his cousin! Being related would be so cool!^-^  
  
Just as Shippo had imagined it, there was Inuyasha, in a crumple on the grass near the hole. He was wimpering in pain and almost looked like he would start crying from the extreme amount of pain he was feeling. Kagome fell to him and wrapped him in her arms and said "Inuyasha, what happened!" Inuyasha tried to respond but he couldn't all he could do was be held by Kagome and wimper. After a few minutes Miroku, Sango, and Shippo arrived on the scene. "Dear Gods! What happened!" Sango cried to the two figures on the ground. Kagome just kept cradling Inuyasha not saying a word as tears started rolling down her face. "Perhaps this will explain it" Miroku said as he noticed a note that had been left near the two people. He picked it up and began to read it aloud.  
  
Dear Nuisances, I have placed a disease inside your beloved Inuyasha. This disease was made by demons, for demons, so it cannot be fought by Inuyasha's meager constitution. There is no way to dispell this curse so your Inuyasha will no longer be living among you soon. The injection will take 5 days to completely destroy him so just say your good-byes to Inuyasha for he will soon be a resident of hell!  
  
Naraku  
  
"No! It can't be true!" Kagome yelled to Miroku as he finished reading the note. "Naraku was obviously lying. I've heard of this disease but I know not much about it. I do know though, there is a cure for it. The cure is a potion that is difficult to make. The ingredients will be hard to grasp" Miroku said with a stern look on his face. "What are the ingredients?" Sango asked. Miroku merely replied with a shoulder shrug, which caused everyone to fall over. "Kaede might know the ingredients to the potion" Shippo said and caused everyone to perk up a little bit. Sometimes that little fox said worthwhile things. "Alright, Sango, Shippo, and I will head back to the village and return here as quickly as possible." Miroku said now happy to be making all the decisions instead of Inuyasha. "That's great Miroku, but could you help me get Inuyasha back to the village first?" Kagome said trying to lift the surprisingly heavy Inuyasha (who by the way is still wimpering). Miroku gave a half smile and "heh!" to Kagome as he lifted Inuyasha up and carried him to camp.  
  
As soon as Kagome and Inuyasha were settled Miroku and the others quickly departed for Kaede's village on Kirara. When Miroku and the others reached the village Kaede was sitting peacefully in her hut when the three barged in."KAEDE WE NEED YOUR HELP!!!!" Shippo managed to yell in before the others. "Calm down little one, whatever is the matter?" Kaede asked and was soon given the details of Inuyasha's predicament.  
  
"Ah yes the "Shanu" disease" Kaede began. "Shanu? What does that mean?" a bewildered Sango asked. "It may sound different, but that is it's proper term. As you already know it is a disease made by demons. The cure I do know of but it will be hard to find the ingredients for it. There are four things needed. Please listen carefully to what I am going to tell you. You will need a fire-breathing cow that can give milk, hair from a person of the undead, toe nails of a monkey, a goblet of pure gold, and truthful love in the form of a kiss. Did you get all of that?" Kaede asked after completing the list. "Yes!" the three replied and began to leave the hut. "When you receive all of the items please retrieve me to make the potion" Kaede said and after acknowledging her the three left for Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Kagome had been quietly sitting next to Inuyasha the entire time. She just stared at him as his chest kept moving up and down with each painful breath. She brightened up as she saw her four companions return. "So how can we make the potion?" Kagome asked and was quickly informed by Miroku. "Well then we better get straight to it!" Kagome said but was stopped by Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha cannot be left alone. We suggest that you stay here with him and try to comfort him as the rest of us go in search of the items" Sango said preparing her things and fighting articles. "Yes who knows what dangers may be lurking in the woods. Stay and keep Inuyasha company. We will return shortly" Miroku said and with one final good-bye wave the three set off into the woods.  
  
A/N: Well there's chapter 2! I wonder how these strange articles can be made into a potion. Oh well, we'll find out soon enough. Now I need audience participation! I want your votes on who the next chapter should be about. Should we base it on Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara's quest for the first article or should it be about Inuyasha and Kagome at the campsite alone? Either way they will both be shown but I can't decide which one is first. They will both have a same point to stop so we will go forward in time, backward, and forward to a different area during that same time. I hope that didn't confuse you!^-^ So please cast your votes and find out what happens next in this wonderful fanfic! 


	3. Quest For Object One

A/N: Well thanks to my only three reviewers!!!!^-^ I promise to read all of your stories from now on! And in response to your reviews, well lets make this more easier to read.  
  
Kaminari: Wouldn't you like to know?! Muahahahahahaha!!!!!!! Only one person knows and she is sworn to secrecy! By the way you forgot to vote! C'mon it wasn't hard!  
  
Lavender Gaia: Well I think I get the picture. You want the search for the ingredient first. That's perfectly okay. SO TELL THE PEOPLE WITH GUNS TO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!  
  
Sango huntress: Thank you for reviewing and voting.  
  
Well it seems that Miroku and co has won the vote. Okay then. From now on the system will work as follows. The search for the ingredient will be shown first and the story between Inuyasha and Kagome alone together at camp. ^-^ I'm sorry, I'm a huge Inu and Kag couple fan!!! So without further ado, chapter 3!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or our theme song for this fanfic. After I write this chapter though, some people are going to give them to me *holds up sharp objects* MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were walking calmly through the woods, keeping a close eye out for anything suspicious. Walking around in circles and circles and circles and circles and circles and circles. "WHOS STUPID IDEA WAS THIS ANYWAY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Sango shouted out in frustration.  
  
"I think it was Miroku's" Shippo said innocently with a gleam in his eyes to prevent being beaten up for snitching. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to at least get a bonk from the monk who then got a bonk from the demon exterminator.  
  
"Well this doesn't seem to be getting us anywhere. Maybe we should specify on an object and just go after it" Miroku suggested rubbing his head. "That's the first good idea you've had all day!" Sango said patting his head for being a good monk. Unfortunately he received another bonk when he went to grope Sango again.  
  
"Well lets see, what would be the easiest objects to find?" Shippo said grabbing his chin deep in thought. Each thinking of the abstract ingredients to the potion. Then Sango shouted out "Wait a minute! Totosai has a fire breathing cow! We'll get the first ingredient from him!" "Yeah!!!" everyone shouted out.  
  
"One problem though." Miroku said saying the truth that would soon be realized. "Totosai makes swords with his cow. He wouldn't give up his cow for anything. How could we get him to give it up?"  
  
"Well maybe if we gave him something else he could make swords with?" Shippo suggested. "Or he might know where to find another cow!" Miroku said. "Well one of our plans have to work! So lets get to it!" Sango said before shouting with the rest of them "Yeah"  
  
TO NOT BORE OUR AUDIENCE DURING THIS TRAVEL SCENE, WE WILL SINNG OUR SONG FOR YOU!!!^-^  
  
"Into the Woods its time to go It maybe all in main I know Into the Woods but even so I have to take the Journey!  
  
Into the Woods the path is straight I know it well But who can tell Into the Woods to lift the spell! Into the Woods, Into the Woods Into the Woods, then out of the woods And home before dark!!"  
  
THANK YOU AND NOW BACK TO OUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED FANFIC.  
  
By the time the three had reached Totosai's mountain top, it had become around noon. Miroku was in an extreme amount of pain from committing lecherous acts over and over again out of boredom and Sango's hand was starting to hurt from hitting him so much. Shippo on the other hand was very happy sucking on one of Kagome's lollypops and riding on Kirara's back.  
  
Totosai was sitting staring at the sky and eating when the four travelers arrived around him. It took five times for the three of them to get Totosai's attention from the sky (The fifth time worked because Miroku took his food away).  
  
"What the.What happened to my.oh it's you three. Where's that girl and hanyou you travel with?" Totosai asked stupidly.  
  
"I can't believe that you have already forgotten their names when they stopped having importance to you!" Sango said in an annoyed rage. "What? Who are you people?" Totosai once again, asked stupidly. "ARRGGHHH!!!!!!!" Sango yelled before pounding Totosai into the ground, causing her hand to throb even more.  
  
After a few minutes of recovery, Totosai was sitting on his bull waiting to hear the news of why the four had come to his humble crater. "Well you see Inuyasha has been given a demon virus that has a specific potion with weird ingredients. One of those ingredients happens to be your bull. So we were wondering if." Miroku was quickly cut off with "NO YOU CANT HAVE MY ONE AND ONLY FIRE BREATHING BULL. I CANT MAKE SWORDS WITHOUT HIM!!!!!!" Totosai yelled out before clinging to is bull.  
  
"No, Totosai we need a fire-breathing cow. We wanted to know if you knew where to find another fire-breathing cow" Miroku said becoming inpatient by Totosai's stupidity. Taking another sip of his tea, Totosai began to speak "I found my bull in a volcano. Very few of these animals live in the world. They are hard to catch as well because as you once saw, my bull can run very fast. Cows on the other hand are different. They are much slower and fragile, but smarter. If you really want to catch one then take this. It's volcano rope. Tie it around the cow's neck and the cow will be yours." When Totosai finished he grabbed the rope, threw it to them, and then fell asleep on his cow.  
  
"Thanks old man!" Shippo said catching the rope which easily overpowered him because of the size difference. "Yes thank you for helping us" Sango said before turning and walking away with the entangled Shippo in her arms. Coincidentally there was a volcano right next to where Totosai lived so the four travelers decided to go for the first object.  
  
When the four travelers finally arrived there, they were all worn out. They had probably walked about 10 miles all day, plus the fact they were in a smoldering hot volcano. They were about ready to collapse. Except Shippo who had been given rides to every spot that they traveled to. "Well guys, lets get that cow" Shippo said with enthusiasm but all that was returned was a moan from the three weary travelers on the ground in a fetal position (For those who don't know, its grabbing your legs and putting them close to your face and sucking on your thumb. Imagine the three of them like that! ^-^).  
  
"Alright I guess I'm going to have to get the cow for Inuyasha!" Shippo said before grabbing the rope and jumping into the crater field. It was a vast and hot field which could probably burn your shoes right off. Since Shippo was a demon though, he wasn't affected by the heat. In this vast field of hot were many bulls, standing there and chewing on lava pouring from some holes in the crater. Shippo began searching for a cow by going up to each animal and inspecting their privates, causing the bulls to become very peeved and annoyed.  
  
It took Shippo about ten minutes to finally find a cow (Shippo now with many bumps on his head from bulls). When he saw that the animal had udders he yelled "YEHAW!" Unfortunately this caused the cow to realize he was after her so she immediately began to flee, at.a.very.slow.pace. Shippo sweat dropped after seeing how annoyingly slow this animal was going. "A snail's faster than that!" Shippo yelled at the cow making it even more nervous and go slightly faster.  
  
After about five minutes of ring around-the-rosie with the cow, it was all tired out. It just fell to the ground panting little puff balls of smoke from its mouth. "Finally!" Shippo said before taking the rope and putting it around her neck (Truthfully Shippo couldn't keep up with the cow's faster pace). Shippo then proudly began walking towards the top of the crater and back to his friends who were still in the fetal position. Miroku now strong enough to get up (and avoid being embarrassed), congratulated Shippo for a job well done and then the four decided to head back to camp to put the cow in safe keeping.  
  
When the four got there though, it was a very awkward situation. Kagome was on top of Inuyasha (Who is still suffering from being infected) and Inuyasha was busy grabbing Kagome's bottom. "OH HI GUYS!!!!" Kagome said falling off of Inuyasha and on top of her medical supplies which seemed to be all over the place. "I CAN EXPLAIN I SWEAR!!!!!" Kagome shouted again trying to collect herself and her thoughts. "No need. Just take care of the cow." Miroku said before turning with the rest of them and leaving Kagome and Inuyasha all alone again.  
  
A/N: WELL HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT!!! I already told you all there was going to be a spot where the two stories met and that was it. In the next chapter we'll all soon find out what that strange situation was! Pretty long chapter if I do say so myself! That's why it took me so long to update. Oh well. Please give me your input on your review because I become very happy when I get a review ^-^! 


	4. Inuyasha and Kagome's Accident

A/N: Well I'm sorry if the last chapter seemed rushed to any of you. I just wanted to make sure that I got all of the capture of the first item in there before the end of the chapter. I guess I'll have to make it smaller, more filled portions though. So anyway, I've decided to put the thanks at the end so people I don't have to rewrite the beginning again. Just to remind you all of the situation, this chapter takes place right after Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara leave for the first item. Without further ado, chapter 4!  
  
Kagome sat quietly staring at her friends who were walking out of view. She couldn't stand all of the mess that was happening because of her stupid little attitude. 'Well Inuyasha did deserve a sit, but he didn't deserve a disease!' Kagome thought to herself and then stared down at Inuyasha.  
  
He was lying with his red kimono over him like a blanket, but was still wearing his undershirt and pants. He had been constantly sweating since she had gotten him into a horizontal position, falling in and out of sleep, thoughts going in and out of his head. 'Am I really going to die? Is this what I've been reduced to? A mere sickly creature that can barely sit up!' Inuyasha thought to himself, still awake but with eyes closed.  
  
Kagome decided to go into her large pack and get some towels and cold water to keep Inuyasha from sweating so much. Inuyasha heard the shuffling around him and, curiosity once again getting the better of him, opened his eyes to see what was going on. Seeing Kagome up and with her back to him, made Inuyasha nervous. 'Is she leaving? She can't leave me alone!' Inuyasha said starting to panic in his mind.  
  
"Kagome what's the matter?" Inuyasha asked, trying to pull himself up to a sitting position.  
  
"I'm just getting a washcloth for you Inuyasha. Don't strain yourself." Kagome said, searching through her bag and constantly looking back at Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh, it's not affecting me that bad yet." Inuyasha lied.  
  
'Why does Inuyasha always feel he has to be the macho tough guy? I can tell he's in pain just by looking at his face!' Kagome thought while washing the cloth with her precious cold bottled water.  
  
Kagome was right. Inuyasha was straining himself just to sit up on his legs. He also kept wincing in pain every so often, clutching the spot where the virus was injected. "Lie down Inuyasha and let me put this cloth on your head." Kagome said, pushing Inuyasha back down. Inuyasha, who would have fought to stay up but was too weak, plopped back down onto Kagome's pillow unwillingly.  
  
"We need to treat that wound." Kagome said, pointing towards Inuyasha's chest, where the virus was put in.  
  
"It's fine! Just leave it alone! It'll heal by itself!" Inuyasha said, trying to put up a fight this time. He didn't want to have to expose himself for Kagome. And he didn't have the damnedest clue as to why.  
  
"No, it won't Inuyasha! That's the reason why Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are out looking for the cure! Now, I don't want to hear any more complaints!" Kagome said, putting final word to the matter. Inuyasha grumbled curse words under his breath, but took off his undershirt regardless.  
  
Kagome began to work on him immediately. All of these months in the feudal era haven't been for nothing. She got a few cotton balls and began wiping up the blood seeping from Inuyasha's chest. Then Kagome's mind started to wander. She began thoroughly inspecting Inuyasha's chest, forgetting completely what she was doing. 'I never really noticed how defined Inuyasha is' Kagome thought staring in amazement. She never really took Inuyasha's full force completely in her mind. 'He's been using the Tetsusaiga so often, that I completely forgot his brute force'.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing!?" Inuyasha growled at her and he had every right to. Kagome had forgotten herself so far that she had begun to rub Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Oops! Sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome said slightly blushing. Refocusing her mind, she quickly began to treat the wound again. "Do you know what Naraku shot you with?" Kagome asked becoming more serious.  
  
"I think it was like a piece of wood." Inuyasha said, but that was enough for Kagome. She quickly began picking through the wound, looking for the infected piece that was causing Inuyasha so much pain. After a few minutes of Kagome picking and Inuyasha wincing, Kagome found the little devil. It was a chunk of wood, about as long as her thumb. 'This wood was really deep, so I'm glad I got it out' Kagome thought to herself, inspecting the wood.  
  
The wood was eerie looking. It seemed to glow a color of green. Then all of a sudden the wood began to move in Kagome's hand. She screamed at the sudden surprise causing Inuyasha to fall over from the noise. Sounds are much louder to people with demon dog ears. The wood escaped Kagome's hand and quickly rushed onto the ground. "Oh, no you don't. I won't let you escape and cause pain to others!" Kagome said quickly getting over her fright and chasing after the wood.  
  
The next part was so funny to Inuyasha that he almost passed out from laughter. Kagome spent hours chasing the thing, rushing around the campsite, throwing medical supplies out of her way to try and get the little sucker. By the time Kagome had caught the little devil, it had dropped towards night fall. She didn't actually catch it either. She stepped on it. The poor thing was crushed under Kagome's weight. When Kagome looked down at the bottom of her shoe, she cringed at the green blob on her foot, causing Inuyasha to howl with laughter.  
  
Kagome trying quickly get rid of the foul substance, picked her foot up and started wiping off the gunk. Though after a few seconds of hopping on one foot, Kagome quickly lost her balance, and fell over towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha tried to catch her, but unfortunately, his hands missed. She had fallen forward, and where Inuyasha's were to catch her, her butt was placed. So she toppled onto Inuyasha with his hands firmly on her bottom, causing both teens to severely blush.  
  
Just then some rustling of the bushes were heard and out came Miroku, Sango, and Shippo with a cow with three eyes behind it. They, unfortunately, didn't know the situation, so it was a pretty awkward moment when the three of them walking in when Inuyasha was topless and grabbing Kagome's bottom. Kagome was blushing about the whole thing.  
  
"OH HI GUYS!" Kagome said quickly falling off of Inuyasha and on to her medical supplies. "I CAN EXPLAIN, I SWEAR!" Kagome tried saying but was returned with a  
  
"No need. Just take care of the cow." Miroku said handing over the cow's ropes and then turning with the rest of the group, walked into the wood.  
  
"Great, now they're going to think we did something!" Inuyasha said plopping back down to his bed.  
  
"Yeah" Kagome said but then thought 'I kinda wish something had happened though so we wouldn't be accused for nothing. Well he did grab my bottom.' Kagome thought then severely blushed again with a half smile to add.  
  
Nothing much happened after. Kagome had tied the cow to a tree so she wouldn't escape. The cow seemed pleased with its surroundings so it decided not to barbecue the rope and escape. After eating a small dinner which Kagome fed Inuyasha (if you can imagine that), Kagome put Inuyasha to bed with his wound covered and undershirt back on. After she was sure Inuyasha was asleep Kagome went to Sango's bed, which Sango gave to her before she left, and layed down looking towards Inuyasha. He seemed so peaceful at that moment that she wanted it to last forever. So before he could change expression, Kagome quickly shut her eyes and fell asleep with that picture embedded in her mind.  
  
A/N: Well that was a pretty good chapter! Kinda short but with more detail. So now you know how that awkward situation came to be. I should've added that Inuyasha was topless in the last chapter so sorry for all you critical people out there. I'm also gonna start putting down at the beginning of each chapter, how long Inuyasha has to live. Now it's time to thank reviewers!^-^  
  
Beta Notes: Lavender Gaia here. I get to be his beta (I think it's because he's sick of me telling him all his mistakes). I totally agree that this chapter was better, so I hope you guys do as well. Shirtless Inuyasha.*grins broadly*  
  
Lavender Gaia: As I've mentioned before, I was trying to put it all in one chapter. So that's why I made a lot of plot conveniences. Next chapter I won't though, so get off my back sis! 


	5. A hot and Steamy Time in the Hot Springs

A/N: Well it seems that most fangirls liked last chapter. That's kinda why I put in there for the girls. So your all welcome^-^! Anyway I think my story is starting to get noticed some more so that's good. To all of the people who reviewed, I thank you from the bottom of my heart! I kinda forgot to put in a goodnight for the three so I'm just going to pick it up from that night when they gave the cow to Kagome and Inuyasha. Now without further ado, chapter 5!  
  
Almost forgot the disclaimer! I do not own Inuyasha. I do however own some souls of others. Soon Takahashi will be in my collection too!!! After she finishes writing manga though.Muahahahaha!!!!! *ahhh.the guilty pleasure of torturing souls hehehe^-^*  
  
Inuyasha has 4 3/4 days to live.  
  
Miroku sat with Shippo in his lap. Sango had gone to the hot spring nearby to clean off the ashes from the volcano and told Miroku to stay with Shippo and cook dinner. 'She's being awfully being harsh tonight,' Miroku thought to himself, throwing another log into the fire. Sango had also put Shippo on Miroku's lap and told Shippo to start hollering if he tried to get near the spring.  
  
Shippo soon got bored lying on Miroku's lap and decided to take a nap for a minute. Just as the dinner was finished, Miroku caught on to the asleep Shippo. Carefully, Miroku picked up the little kitsune and placed him on the ground near the fire to try and pass it as body warmth. Then just barely walking, Miroku set out for the hot spring.  
  
He had almost gotten there when he stopped in his track. 'Why am I here? What am I doing? If I peeped at Sango, then that would just make her mad. I don't want to make her upset! That's the last thing I want to do! I'll just turn around and walk straight back to camp!' Miroku thought to himself.  
  
Unfortunately, fate has never smiled upon Miroku. As he was just about to turn around and head for camp, Sango stepped out from behind the bushes, clutching a rock and wearing nothing but a towel over her hips. Miroku stood there stunned, gazing upon Sango's slender body freshly wet and revealed. "Who's there?" Sango started to say, but as soon as she saw it was Miroku she blushed, screamed, and rushed back into the hot spring. Not before throwing the giant boulder though. Sango quickly got dressed and grasping her boomerang bone, and started chasing a sore Miroku.  
  
Shippo and Kirara started eating their supper before it got cold. "Just between you and me Kirara, I was awake the whole time. I just wanted to see Miroku get in trouble! Hehee!" Shippo said and then chomped into the little lizard and fish that was his, hearing very rough voices in the background.  
  
By the time Sango had finally decided to stop chasing Miroku, Shippo and Kirara had already finished eating. Miroku and Sango both worn out crawled back to camp. Barely any crumbs were left from the 2 animals feeding frenzy. The two of them were to tired to eat much anyway. "You.know.I'll never.forgive you.for that" Sango said while gasping for breath.  
  
"Maybe, how about I let you see me naked in return?" Miroku asked with a perverted grin on his face.  
  
Sango now bushing furiously shouted "Shut up!" and playfully knocked the side of his head with her fist. Unfortunately, Miroku passed out with this hit and thus Sango did as well, still with a light pink over her face and a smile on her lips.  
  
(A/N: This is where the chapter should've started)  
  
Inuyasha has 4 days to live  
  
That morning was very peaceful. Sango had awoken with the birds chirping and dew still wet on her cheeks. She had still been in the same position she fell asleep in, awaking close by Miroku, who was also smiling still the same perverted smile as the night before. Sango gave a little half-smile looking at the man. 'I can't believe that such a perverted guy is the one that I.' Sango couldn't even finish her thought without stopping herself. She quickly got up and decided to start some breakfast.  
  
Sango hadn't felt like catching anything that morning, so she just crept into Kagome's camp, take some food, and run. 'Sorry Kagome' she thought dashing off with some instant ramen in hand. Rushing back to camp, Sango plopped down onto the grass and decided to wake up Miroku to make him get some water. A girl can't do everything, can she?  
  
Throwing one of the ramen cups at him, Miroku woke up with a start. "HUH?! What? Oh! Good Morning!" Miroku said changing his smile from perverted to the kind that could just make any girl melt, including Sango. Lost in his smile, Sango forgot herself. "Uh, Sango?" Miroku began.  
  
"...Uh, I uh, umm. Oh yeah! I wanted you to go to the river and get some water for these instant ramen cups." Sango said giving off an embarrassed blush.  
  
"Sure I'll be right back" Miroku said getting up and staff and bucket in hand, he started walking toward the nearby river.  
  
Shippo and Kirara had begun to stir as soon as Miroku got back with the water. Water doesn't boil to fast with just a normal fire so Sango was hoping Shippo wasn't too hungry. Shippo's mean when he's hungry. It's like a different person erupts from him. This side usually never comes out because Kagome constantly feeds Shippo, but when he's very hungry, take a few steps back.  
  
Shippo woke up with a biiiiig yawn! (A/N: I yawned when I wrote that^- ^) He sleepily rubbed the craters out of his eyes and gained focus to a nervous Sango and Miroku. 'Boil faster." they both thought glancing at Shippo and the water every so often switching.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" Shippo said with a groggy yet cheerful voice. "Oh we're having some instant ramen for breakfast!" Sango said with some enthusiasm. Trying to keep Shippo entertained.  
  
"Well is it almost ready?" Shippo said growing a little touchy.  
  
"It should be about ten more minutes" Miroku said calmly, remembering that he was much older than Shippo and he couldn't hurt him.  
  
"WELL HURRY THE HELL UP THEN!!!!! I'M FRIGGEN HUNGRY!!!!!(A/N: I would've put something more mean right there but I don't think my rating permits it^-^)  
  
"Calm down Shippo, it'll be done soon" Sango said, relieved that the water had started boiling. She slowly poured the water into the cups and closed the lid and said "When all of the sand in this 5 minute glass goes through, breakfast will be ready" pulling out a minute glass from the ever faithful oblivion.  
  
Shippo growing impatient as soon as the first few sand grains fell through, began watching the little timer. He stared at it with growing rage. His anger and appetite grew with the pile of sand on the bottom. "IT'S GOING TO GOD DAMN SLOW!!!" Shippo yelled at Sango and Miroku, who were now holding each other in fear. "I WANNA EAT NOW!!!!!" Shippo started to stalk towards his prey, showing his fangs and eyes beginning to glow red. He crept closer until he was just about to jump and devour the two helpless people when..ding! Shippo suddenly stopped in midair, smiled, and said "IT'S READY^-^!" He rushed over to the cup that was his and started devouring the ramen with a smile on his face. Heaving a sigh of relief, Miroku and Sango grabbed their bowls and began eating.  
  
When the three had finished their ramen, they packed up camp and started looking for another object. "Which one should we go for next?" Sango asked as Kirara was transforming to carry them all. "Well how about we go for the nails of a monkey?" Shippo said now back to his normal, cheerful, innocent self. "Yes and maybe we can get two items in one day!" Miroku said hopping onto Kirara's back with the other two. "All right then lets go" Sango said and the three flew off into the sky.  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful. The three had always seemed to be able to find a monkey when they didn't want it around, but now there wasn't a monkey in sight. "WHERE DID ALL THE MONKEYS GO!?!?!?" Miroku shouted almost causing the other two to fall off of Kirara. They had been sitting on her for about 10 hours now. It had grown dark by now and just a reminder, they started at sunrise. They were tired, hungry, and they all wanted to buy a new butt.  
  
They flew back to where the camp site they just came from was and decided to set up for the night. Just then a powerful pink light, lit up the night sky. "What was that?" Miroku said staring at this shade of purple pink color. Then it stopped and all was quiet. "Who knows, we've seen stranger things anyway" Sango said and then said "I'm going over to the baths again, so don't try and get a repeat of last night". After she finished her threatening glare, she left for the spring.  
  
A few minutes had passed since Sango had left for the spring and Miroku began making some dinner. All of a sudden, Sango gave an ear shattering scream from the hot spring. Miroku got up and rushed over and went through the leaves shouting "Miss Sango! Are you alright?" "I'm fine! It's just another monkey." Sango said throwing the same boulder that she threw that night before and pulling a towel around her body. "A MONKEY!" Sango shouted realizing their next object was the intruder. She quickly grabbed the monkey and called for Shippo saying to bring an empty jar.  
  
"What is it?" Shippo said seeing the monkey and Miroku crushed and realizing what he was called for "Oh". "Shippo turn into a giant pair of Kagome's scissors and cut this monkey's nails!" Sango shouted putting out the screeching monkeys hands. "Right!" he shouted and transformed into the scissors and cut the monkeys nails. Sango released the monkey grabbing the clippings from mid air and putting them in the bottle. The monkey screeched and ran away. (For all you paranoid people out there, the monkey said: I just filed those! This has been brought to you by the Monkeys-Are-People- Too-Assosiation or MAPTA.)  
  
All right we have two items now!" Sango shouted walking towards the Inuyasha and Kagome campsite. When they went through those same bushes, Kagome was lying next to Inuyasha, holding his head close to her breast while he slept there. Once again the three were pulled back by this weird situation. "Ok, this time it wasn't an accident but we've been through a lot today. Did you get another item?" Kagome asked and looked up at the three who just nodded and handed over the bottle. "Ok great, now we have three items. We got the hair of an undead." Kagome said and then held up a huge bunch of black hair. "Great, well, then we'll just be leaving now!" Miroku said and then hastily pushed them all back to camp.  
  
After Shippo was asleep, Sango started chatting with Miroku.  
  
"Do you think that was Kikyo's hair?" Sango asked Miroku.  
  
"Most likely" Miroku replied with a stern look.  
  
"Do you think that light was from Kikyo's body?"  
  
"I think that the love triangle today between Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo was finally solved and Kagome was the winner. We both need some sleep, let's continue talking in the morning, goodnight," Miroku said before turning and falling asleep on a rock.  
  
Sango sat quietly watching Miroku breath while sleeping. She just couldn't put herself to sleep. 'On nights like this, I would always turn to the moon for comfort' Sango reminded herself. She looked up into the night sky but sadly found no moon. With a sigh she shifted on her resting area and tried to once again fall asleep.  
  
A/N: Sorry all for me not being able update soon enough. People have been restricting me from the internet. I had this written like a week ago but ya know, some people are just so difficult. Anyway, thanks to all reviews, to lazy at the moment to put out an individual thanks. See you next chapter!  
  
Beta notes: Good chapter, I liked it. Still seemed a bit rushed, but don't you all think he's getting better with that? I personally do. I hope Kikyo's dead. I REALLY hope she is. Monkeys are cool!! Ok, I really don't have much to say....so bye! 


	6. Old Love Dies Hard

A/N: Well I'm trying to get this done as quickly as possible. So quick that I haven't even posted the chapter before yet. But that just means more enjoyment for you! ^-^ So I'm gonna hold off on Review thank you's until the end. I'm on a role!!!! So on with Chapter 6!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Well I couldn't capture Takahashi's soul, sorry guys, so Inuyasha still belongs to her. But as they say, if at first you don't succeed, try, try again!!!*He says as he buys plane tickets* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha has 4 days to live.  
  
The air was foggy. Kagome couldn't see a thing through it. "Inuyasha" she called out into the dark but she heard no reply, only her voice echoing into the distance. She started walking forward confused. 'Where is everyone?' she thought to herself. Kagome felt like she was just walking into an infinite void hallway that seemed to keep growing. Then a figure started coming into view. 'Inuyasha!' Kagome thought running toward the figure. It was Inuyasha, only there was blood all around him and it seemed his heart was just hacked out because it was dangling out of his throat. "No.NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed into the void, grabbing the lifeless body.  
  
Kagome woke up with a start. She was sweating all over, from head to toe. She quickly got up and looked over at Inuyasha. He was sleeping there peacefully, coughing every now and then. "Fwew" Kagome sighed and plopped back into her sleeping bag. She hadn't even noticed that dawn was approaching. She quickly got up and making sure Inuyasha wasn't watching this time, got undressed and into her school outfit. She quietly sat down next to him and remoisten his head cloth.  
  
'I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost Inuyasha' Kagome thought to herself quietly, blushing to it as well. Inuyasha began to stir as she placed the newly wet cloth on his forehead. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. He blinked once or twice before realizing the figure in front of him. "Good morning Inuyasha!" Kagome said putting a smile on her face. "Morning" Inuyasha replied turning over closer towards her. 'Wow, I never realized how comfortable these "sleeping bags" are' Inuyasha thought to himself wrapping himself in the warmth. 'Oh my God, I'm turning into Shippo' he then thought again, putting a solemn look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked seeing the defined look on his face. "Oh nothing" Inuyasha replied with an embarrassed grin. He then coughed again, and after a sigh, put his head down on the pillow Kagome gave him.  
  
"So.We have gotten one of the items." Kagome said patting the cows head. "Yeah, few more and I'll be better in no time." Inuyasha said smirking. "Yeah." Kagome replied frowning. "What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked oblivious to the world. Oblivious to the object that sat right next to him, hoping and praying for him. "Nothing" Kagome said turning her head to hide her sadness. "C'mon, I know you to well. What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked, now with the patented Kagome concern look on his face. "It's just.oh Inuyasha!" Kagome cried before sinking into his chest in tears. "This is all my fault Inuyasha! If I hadn't of been so petty and left you there alone, none of this probably would've ever happened" Kagome cried into Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat up leaning his back against a nearby tree for level, but still holding Kagome.  
  
"No Kagome, it's my fault. If I had just asked you where you were going instead of following you, we could've avoided this problem. I was just concerned that you might have been..well.leaving me and I didn't want that to happen" Inuyasha stated before squeezing Kagome a little tighter. Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard! 'Was he serious?' she thought to herself as she stared into his yellow eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, is what you just said really true?" Kagome asked, not expecting the answer she was about to hear.  
  
"Of course it was. I followed you because I love you and I don't want you to ever leave me"  
  
Kagome was stunned. Just stunned. Stunned is the only word to describe how stunned she was (A/N: Wait, hold everything. Is Kagome trying to tell us, that she's stunned?) Were her ears working right!? Did he just say I love you! Kagome just sat there in shock in his arms, just now hearing the words sometimes at night she craved for. The only thing she could manage to say was "Inuyasha, why here? Why now?"  
  
"Because I don't know how much longer I'm gonna be around, and I wanted to make sure you knew that above all things. I love you Kagome. I've loved you ever since I got to know you, and I guess it's taken me to a desperate time like this to make me come out and say it." Inuyasha said and looked down to Kagome, still in his arms. "Oh Inuyasha.I.I just want to let you know.that I love you too." Kagome managed to say with a blush spread across her cheek. "I was hoping you'd say that, cause I wanna give you this." Inuyasha replied and then did the unthinkable.  
  
Inuyasha pulled close to Kagome's face and kissed her. To him it was the best feeling in the world to be able to kiss her again since that day in the castle (A/N: If you all don't know about the second movie well then, you can kinda guess what happened in it). He felt like giving his heart and soul just through this one kiss. Kagome was startled for a few moments but quickly gave in and kissed back. Both sat there, feeling like their souls were being connected by this kiss, to let them be forever together.  
  
But as quickly as it came, it stopped with Inuyasha pulling away. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me. Heat of the moment I guess." Inuyasha said rubbing his head blushing. "You don't have to apologize." Kagome replied and kissed him again. Inuyasha was now taken aback but also quickly gave into the kiss. Their kiss soon escalating into..."mouth to mouth". Little did the two know that prying eyes were watching them.  
  
A red arrow quickly shot out of the trees and headed straight for the couple. Inuyasha, whose ears were still capable enough to sense danger, heard the arrow, and quickly leaped out of the way. Inuyasha quickly collapsed from the amount of energy he just used, breathing heavily onto Kagome. "What happened?!" Kagome yelled to Inuyasha and she quickly looked around the area and realized what happened. A huge crater had just been made where they were sitting and when Kagome looked up into the trees she saw her.  
  
Kikyo  
  
Kagome quickly set Inuyasha next to her and got up and stared at the undead miko. There she was in the tree, her eyes and aura red with hatred and anger. "INUYASHA!!" she cried, preparing another arrow. "How can you do this to me!? After all that we've been through together! I loved you Inuyasha! That's why I was still in this world, seeking you! How could you betray me!?!?!" Kikyo asked almost to tears.  
  
Inuyasha shuffled for a minute and then using a nearby stick got up. A choice not very wise because it would help circulate the virus within him. "I'll tell you why I did it" he started "It's because I don't love you anymore" he spat out the words in hatred. "For almost 52 years I've tried to make us happen. Tried my very hardest to be with you, against all of the people I now call my family. But no, it never worked for you. You always had to have me for yourself and make me go to hell with you. I've got people who care about me right here on Earth and I woman that I love. I'm not going to give up everything that makes me happy, just to make a dead woman happy. I'm sorry bitch but you can just go back to hell without me."  
  
(A/N: Go Inuyasha!)  
  
Kikyo now infuriated by these words of hatred quickly sent out another arrow of hate with the words "DIE INUYASHA!". The arrow quickly headed for Inuyasha, who was to weak to move. He braced for impact but the arrow was quickly deflected by another arrow splitting Kikyo's arrow in half. Inuyasha and Kikyo both stunned looked over to see the amazing archer who did that, none other than Kagome. Both stunned as to how Kagome could shoot that miraculously stared at the girl.  
  
"That's it!" Kagome shouted to Kikyo. "I've had it with your little attitude you monster. Ever since we met I've tried being your friend. I healed you when you were torn apart by Naraku, I've saved you from the poison imp, and how do you try to repay me?! You try killing me in every kind of manner from dropping me into poisonous miasma or just plain throwing me off a cliff! You're just an angry poltergeist that needs to go back into an eternal slumber. And I'm going to be the one to do it to get back for all the times you've tried to make Inuyasha and I suffer!" Kagome shouted and with these words shot a warning arrow that just missed her head, but chopped off a huge chunk of Kikyo's hair.  
  
An angered Kikyo, for now being put down by the nice one, launched another arrow towards Kagome. Kagome quickly jumped out of the way of the arrow and jumped back onto her feet. A move that Kagome remembered Inuyasha doing. 'I guess living with Inuyasha has made me stronger' Kagome thought as she looked over to him while dodging arrows. Inuyasha looked anxious to get up and help Kagome. And he was.  
  
'Why can't I fight this battle?! It's my problem with Kikyo and not Kagome's. I feel so weak and helpless! God dammit! I hate you NARAKU!!!!' Inuyasha shouted in his mind and then quickly calmed down because of his sickness. 'How can I sit here and watch the one I love fight for me.'  
  
Kikyo kept shooting arrows relentlessly! When finally at last Kikyo reached into her quiver and found no arrows left. "Uh oh." Kikyo said letting out a gasp of fear. "It's over Kikyo!" Kagome shouted. "This is for the pain." Kagome pulled an arrow out of her quiver "the hate." Kagome set the arrow in the bow "and for the love that is felt between Inuyasha and I!!!!" Kagome's arrow started giving off a pink aura before it was even shot.  
  
Kikyo murmured something with a smile that only Kagome got to hear. Enraged Kagome fired the arrow and the awesome power hit Kikyo and annihilated Kikyo's body. A bright pink glow filled the air and it seemed that the whole world was glowing from this battle finish. The little piece of soul that was in Kikyo's body flew up and out into the air and quickly returned to it's former owner Kagome. Kagome then walked over to the tree where Kikyo was and picked up the lock of Kikyo's hair.  
  
Kagome threw the bow onto the ground, fell onto her knees, and started crying. She sat there for a minute and then felt something wrap around her body. Inuyasha had managed to crawl over to her and envelope her in an embrace. He kissed her passionately and let her know that he loved her more than anything. When he broke away he lied on her folded knees and slowly fell into a soft sleep with her scent comforting him.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo poked through the bushes and saw the couple lying there. "Ok this time it wasn't an accident but we've been through a lot today. Did you get another item?" Kagome asked and looked up at the three who just nodded and handed over the bottle. "Ok great, now we have three items. We got the hair of an undead." Kagome said and then held up a huge bunch of black hair. "Great well then we'll just be leaving now!" Miroku said and then hastily pushed the two back to camp.  
  
Kagome sat there stroking Inuyasha's hair and thinking about what Kikyo said before she died. The words seemed to make Kagome wince every time she heard them in her mind. "You will never find happiness with Inuyasha." was what Kikyo had said to her. 'That can't be true, how could a man I love so much never make me happy? What could he possibly do to destroy me as he did Kikyo? He never looked at Kikyo or said things to her the way he has to me! It must have been Kikyo's last statement of jealousy and resentment!' Kagome declared in her mind and shuffled over to her sleeping back with Inuyasha. She set him in a lying position next to her and started to doze off. The last thing she heard was a moo from their fire- breathing cow.  
  
Later into the night Kagome felt something shaking her. Half awake she heard only this, "Kagome! Kagome! You'll never believe it!"  
  
A/N: Well that was mean of me! To leave you waiting all this time and then giving you a cliffhanger. Plus I gave you all clues to this so you should now what's gonna happen. Oh well, you'll live! Sorry to all the fans who got impatient on me writing this. My mom's an evil evil person and she doesn't let me use the computer often. So I had to sneak on every time to write this. Sorry.so stop sending me threatening letters! Anyway when we get to the next Inu-Kag chapter that will be the climax of our story. I'm gonna give you a heads up on that chapter though cause it's gonna have a little suggested lemon action in it. But nothing out of my PG-13 rating! We're keeping it clean folks. So if you don't wanna read suggestive dialogue but it's not me actually writing about what there doing, then stay away from chapter 8. Anyway that's all I gotta say. Reviews were very threatening so I don't have much to answer from them. Ok so I'll try and type up the next chapter asap so stay calm and patient for chapter 7 of Inuyasha! 


	7. Love, Life, and Battle

A/N:  Ok just so I don't get anymore threatening reviews, I'm gonna write the next chapter of this story right now! So without any ramblings from me, here's Chapter 7!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I wouldn't get threatening letters if I did.

Inuyasha has 3 days to live

     Sango opened her eyes and saw, Miroku and Shippo already awake and cooking breakfast. "Good morning Sango!" Miroku said cheerfully but was interrupted by Shippo saying, "He tried to do something while you were sleeping, luckily I caught him in time…" Sango then threw a nearby boulder at the monk, who was immediately smashed flat. "Hentai!" she finished and walked over to Shippo to pat him on the head for a job well done. 

     "Here's the candy as promised." Sango said and handed him a gumball Kagome gave her. "Yay!" shouted Shippo and he quickly devoured the ball. "Do I at least get a chance to explain myself?..." Miroku asked wearily from under the boulder. "NO!!"

     The breakfast after was very silent. Everybody was thinking hard about Inuyasha. Time was beginning to grow short. If they didn't finish the potion in time, Inuyasha would die. "All right!! Enough sitting around! We need to get the rest of the ingredients today!! While there's still time left. Now come on!" Miroku declared and started out of their campsite. Sango and Shippo quickly ran behind on Kirara's back. They quickly grabbed Miroku and flew off into the air to find another ingredient

     Meanwhile a dark shadow figure laid in deep trees, watching the cat demon fly by. He smiled and said "Did you think I was going to make it that easy for you? Heh." The figure then leapt from tree to tree, closely following the group without notice. So time passed as usual. The four flying around and searching for something, anything that might resemble an ingredient. "What do we have left anyway?" Sango asked not really caring. "Man this is boring; umm I think a golden goblet and a kiss of true love. Maybe it'll take me and you to do that one…" Miroku implied but was quickly hit by Sango. She had to admit she was blushing though.

     "Who could have a golden goblet?" Shippo asked curiously, ignoring the fight. When they didn't stop, Shippo yelled at them for a few minutes and they actually stopped. (A/N: Wow go Shippo, go Shippo…) "Now that we're done being children…where do you think we can get a golden goblet?" "Well we'd need to go to someone who has money, someone who has power. Someone like…." Miroku stopped, deep in thought. "SESSHOMARU!!!" Sango yelled out loudly for about all Japan to hear. (Somewhere in Japan, the great Sesshomaru had a sneezing fit, "Jakken, fetch me a hanky!!")

     "What'd you scream for?" Miroku asked. 

"I dunno…I wanted you to hear?..." Sango replied blushing in embarrassment. 

"Well she has the right idea, but I don't think Sesshomaru…" Shippo started but didn't finish. He was now face to face, with Fluffy himself. 

"Did someone say my name?" he asked calmly. 

"Uhh…she did before me!" Shippo said. He then quickly pointed towards Sango and covered his head to try and protect himself.

    Sesshomaru quickly flew over to Sango's face and didn't even say anything. He just waited for an explanation. "Well…uh you see the reason why I said your name, was because you're very rich and powerful. And we, as in all of us, were wondering if you by chance had a golden goblet." Sango finished with a big toothy smile. 

"As a matter of fact I do, but what is it going to be needed for?" Sesshomaru asked. 

"Well Inuyasha's sick and we were asked to get the ingredients to a potion to cure him. And one of those is the cup. Could we please have it Sesshomaru! We'll do anything to get it!" Sango finished by clapping her hands together in a pleading position.

     "Of course you may have it…" Sesshomaru said. The three started throwing confetti in the air and celebrating on the still flying Kiara. "…That is unless you can get it" He finished. 

"What do you mean?" the three asked in unison.

 "My golden goblet is held in a chamber in my castle. Unfortunately for you, the chamber has a dragon youkai guarding the treasure in the room. I can get passed it easily, but I'm not going to just give it to you. If you can manage to get it from the room, you may keep it." Sesshomaru finished and jumped off Kirara. "Follow this direction, for a while and you should see my castle come into range. I hope you find it!" Fluffy called, then speeded back to his two companions.

     "Great, I knew it wasn't going to be that easy." Sango said brushing away the confetti. Kirara then headed into the direction Fluffy advised. 

"Life never is easy." Miroku replied and leaned forward and held on tighter to Sango's waist. Sango actually let him stay there, but promised herself if he did anything funny, he'd get hit with a big boomerang. After a while, Sango realized Miroku wasn't going to try anything and she leaned back into him. She just wanted to stay in his innocent grip that was so warm on her body. She felt like she could fall asleep any moment. 

"Sango…?"  Miroku called.

"Yes? What is it?" she replied half drowsy.

"Well, since Shippo fell asleep, I wanted to tell you something."

'He must have felt the warmth too' Sango thought. "What is it?"

"Well, I know this may be awkward coming from me now, and I don't have factual proof of what I'm going to say, but I'll say it anyway. I think Inuyasha and Kagome are really starting to show their feelings to one another now and I'm kind of jealous. I feel that they're going to get ahead of the two of us and do something drastic before we do. Now I know that sounds so "hentai"ish but, it's true. I just want to keep up and not wait for a day that will never come to tell you how I feel, so now is as good a time as ever. I just wanted to say, I love you Sango. I grope other girls because of my nature, but I'm truly deeply in love with only one person and that's you. I love you and I just wanted to let you know. So when Kagome and Inuyasha come up to us after this is all over and say, we're in love, we can say and so are we. I love you Sango." 

     Silence filled the air. Sango was so shocked that she would have fallen off her cat had not Miroku's arm been wrapped tightly around her waist. She couldn't believe that now of all a time, he admitted to his love for her. She then turned around and was only an inch from his face. 

"Oh…Miroku…I love you too…" Sango said. She then got close and kissed him softly.

     Miroku only slightly surprised by this, felt stunned for a moment. It was quickly gone, and he embraced her back, fully. The two sat there in that same lip lock, for about a minute, neither wanting to stop. Sango finally broke free for air and watched as the spit linked both of their tongues for a moment as she pulled away. Both panted heavily as they looked into each others eyes. Sango couldn't believe she just kissed him in such a wild manner, but she didn't care, she finally got to kiss him. Sango then without another word, went right back to him, indulging in another kiss. Shippo just sat there and watched only giggling once, but was unheard.

     Soon after Sango and Miroku decided to stop making out and just hold hands, they reached the castle. Sesshomaru's castle was a very dark and dank tall building. There were towers all around the main base and there was a moat and drawbridge, which was currently up. 

"Can we fly over?" Miroku asked.

"No, look. Sesshomaru made it so the only entrance was this bridge. And it seems there's no way to open it from the outside." Sango scanned the building for clues. "Hey Shippo, do you think you could fly over to that window and squeeze in?" Sango asked.

"Sure!" Shippo replied. He then turned into a small pink balloon.

"Now once you're inside, look for a lever near the door and push it." Sango instructed as   
Shippo flew off.

     Shippo used some energy to reach the window. When he finally got in, he turned back into normal Shippo and looked around the hallway. There was a conveyer switch near the up bridge and Shippo went over to push it. He struggled for a moment, but it soon fell into the opposite direction and fell open. Miroku and Sango were kissing when the door opened and Shippo stared, unbelievingly at them. He then coughed loudly and they quickly broke apart and headed inside. 

"Wow this place is huge!" Shippo exclaimed looking around.

     The walls were furnished with several paintings, most of which bared symbols of demons and demon slaughter. Also there were furnishings around the castle but most were so old and fragile that, if you touched them, they would break. 

"Where is this room anyway?" Sango asked as they climbed the stairs to the second floor.

"Sesshomaru didn't say. I guess we'll have to find it on our own." Miroku said looking back at the first floor to see if they missed anyplace's. 

(A/N: You don't want the boring part do you? So we skip to where the room is…)

     The four finally arrived at the room on the seventh floor at the end of the hallway. A huge double door was blocking the way. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all leaned on the giant door until it finally opened enough for them to inch in. Inside was the most beautiful picture, a greedy king could wish for. Piles and piles of gold and gems lay scattered about the floor. Diamonds, rubies, sapphires, gold, and then some all laid on the ground. Miroku felt like diving in and swimming but then he heard a terrible noise. A huge snarl was coming from behind a pillar in the room, then a dragon creature stuck it's head out from behind to see the intruders. When it took them into account, it jumped completely making itself visible. It was a huge green youkai dragon with a long skinny neck, bulky body, and tiny wings.

"Shippo while we deal with this, you try to find the goblet!" Miroku yelled at him prepared to fight. "Right!" he exclaimed and started searching the room.

     As soon as Shippo moved the dragon attacked. Molten lava was spat all over the room and gold and money quickly melted on the spot Miroku and Sango just were. 

"If we don't kill this thing now, it'll melt the entire room! Including the goblet and us!" Sango shouted, dodging more lava. "Hiraikotsu!!" Sango shouted and threw her bone. The bone went straight for the beasts' neck and made a slight indentation. The dragon seemed to choke on some lava it was about to spew and quickly swallowed half. All of a sudden lava was leaking from the dragon's stomach onto the stone floor. The creature soon tried to spit out more lava but it swallowed that bunch too. 

"The youkai's gonna blow up!" Sango shouted watching the dragon turn red. 

"Shippo did you find it?!" Miroku called over to him. 

"Wait…wait…Here it is!!!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Let's get out of here!" Sango shouted grabbing Miroku and Shippo and storming out the door and slamming it shut. A sudden bang was heard from inside and the door became quickly hot. 

"We got it!" Shippo said wiping some ash from his face. 

"Yeah and we got this!" Miroku said and poured a huge pile of gold and gems from his hidden pockets. "Wow Miroku! This'll last a lifetime! I hope Sesshomaru won't be mad though…" Sango said also wiping ash away. "Let's not wait around to find out!" Miroku said and set off at a run down the steps, to the exit, and outside into the night. 

"Wow, it's night already?" Sango asked as they all got on Kirara again to head home. "Yeah well, it took us a long time to find that room. I think we went into about 400 rooms on those 6 floors." Miroku said sighing tiredly and gripping Sango again. "Yeah…"

~******~

"Wow this goblet's nice and shiny!" Shippo said polishing it and looking at his reflection. They had returned to camp and eaten dinner by now and were almost ready to go to sleep. 

"We never checked up on Kagome or Inuyasha today." Sango said from Miroku's grip. "I'm sure they won't miss us. They probably want to be alone. Like me…" Miroku replied with a half hentai smile. 

"You stop it!" Sango said giggly avoiding Miroku's tickles. When he finally stopped, they gave each other a goodnight kiss and went to sleep in each others arms. Shippo went and lied next to Kirara, and placed the trophy under him for safe keeping. After cuddling up with the cat, Shippo quickly fell asleep.

Meanwhile in a tree nearby a dark shadow was plotting. 'You'll soon find out that your job is only halfway done…' the figure thought and quickly went into action.

A/N: Well I actually got this done, since I had nothing else to do and I'm not sleepy. Well now I am anyway. It's 3:09 am right now so it's about time for me to go. Umm all the reviews except Lavenders said post the next chapter and Lav didn't ask anything so I've got nothing to say. Warning for the next chapter though. I may go out of my PG-13 boundaries with it so I'm going to specifically place where it starts and stops. So if you don't want to read anything like that you won't have to. So see you next chapter! Ja!

Lav's note: Ok, if it says "Kiara" anywhere, this baka means Kirara. Do you guys have any idea how annoying it is to go through the entire fic and fixing that? *glares sporks at the author* Oh, and don't ask about the "youkai dragon" it wasn't my idea. I think he forgot to take his medicine when he was writing this…. 


	8. Author's Note

Ok, something must be wrong with this chapter but I don't know what. I've tried fixing it but it won't go away so it's permanently there. If you would like to get a clean version of the chapter than write a review with you email address in it to get it. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I just hope this won't mess up too. 


	9. Humane Love

A/N: Once again sorry for the problems with the last chapter. I don't know what happened to it. It just kinda messed up on me. I just hope it won't mess up again here. If it does mess up then write a visible email address in your email. I don't want to have to look you up. Well now this chapter is gonna have some adult content. There will be a lemon here which parents may not find suitable for young children. I will mark the start and finish areas of the lemon. So I dub this chapter rated R. Please think before reading. With that enjoy Chapter 8!  
  
Deep into the night Kikyo died, Kagome was shakily awakened from her slumber. "Kagome! Kagome! You'll never believe it!" a voice said to her. "Huh?" Kagome said opening her eyes slightly. After half getting the image she opened her eyes to, she shut them. After contemplating what she saw, she opened her eyes quickly and sat up quickly.  
  
There in front of her, was human Inuyasha, on his feet and looking as healthy as ever.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome called and got up from her sleeping bag. She then ran into his arms and felt the loving warmth of his body. "You're ok." Kagome said into his kimono and started crying softly.  
  
"For tonight anyway. It seems that human me can suppress the virus and live with it. But I'm only human for one night. Then, I'll be bed ridden again. Let's make the most of tonight, just in case." Inuyasha's voice trailed off.  
  
"You'll be fine Inuyasha, just believe in Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. They've never let us down before. And look, we've already gotten three ingredients sitting right over there. You'll be back to normal in no time." Kagome blushed a little though at his suggestion. Inuyasha didn't care what Kagome said though. He quickly grabbed her and pressed his lips to her. Kagome was caught off guard for a moment but quickly melted into Inuyasha's kiss.  
  
After a few moments of kissing, Inuyasha softly nipped the bottom of Kagome's lip to gain access into her mouth. Kagome quickly relinquished herself to him and a battle of tongues soon waged in his mouth. After about a minute the two broke apart gasping for air. Inuyasha smirked at the energy he had just given to her. He was one hundred percent better. For now, and Inuyasha was going to give her everything he had in him.  
  
Warning: We Start Now!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha didn't even give Kagome a chance to speak after the kiss. He quickly picked her up and started kissing her on her cheek and neck. In between kisses Inuyasha managed to say to Kagome "Tonight, I'll show you how much I love you." Kagome gasped in surprise as to what Inuyasha meant while he layed her down onto her bed. Inuyasha quickly got on top of her placing soothing and massaging kisses on her neck.  
  
((A.N.: Sorry to interrupt but just to let some guys know and girls might want to know too, a woman gets turned on the most when kissed on the neck. Sorry I watched a tv show one day and I learned that so I just thought I'd share. Back to the lemon.))  
  
Kagome moaned out of pure pleasure, feeling his tongue sliding up and down her neck. Inuyasha was turned on by her moan. He slowly moved his head down kissing her neck until he got to her chest.  
  
"Damn clothes." Inuyasha muttered when they got in his way. He heartily pulled Kagome's school shirt off and saw her pink bra. "Damn! There'd better not be something under that!..." Inuyasha said angrily. Kagome giggled at his anger; she then reached out and pulled the cloth holding Inuyasha's kimono together. "Well I guess we both can't wait." Inuyasha smirked as the bottom half of his yukata slowly fell off.  
  
"Don't need this." Inuyasha said pulling the top half off. Kagome had seen him naked before, but never in a romantic way. She marveled at his body for a while. 'Even human he still looks the same.except those kawaii doggy ears are gone.' Kagome thought looking him up and down. "Are you done?" Inuyasha asked, feeling like he was on display. He then reached out and pulled off Kagome's bra and gazed at them for but a moment. 'Just like I've seen before, perfect and untouched by others.for the next three seconds anyway.' Inuyasha thought and then went to make his move.  
  
Inuyasha placed his mouth over Kagome's breast's center and she closed her eyes and squealed. Inuyasha slowly moved his tongue in circles over breast's center. Meanwhile Inuyasha's hand went down to reach Kagome's area. He hesitated for a moment thinking he might hurt her with his claws. Inuyasha then remembered he no longer had claws and without any other second thoughts, he placed his hand down her skirt and began to touch her. Kagome now gave off a soft scream of pleasure. Inuyasha kissed her to quiet her but continued to touch her.  
  
After a while Kagome pulled back from him, on the verge of climaxing saying "No more games Inuyasha, now." Kagome said with her hands on his chest. Inuyasha just smiled and nodded. He then pulled off Kagome's skirt and underwear and slowly deciphered where to stick himself. Inuyasha tilted his head confused and counted two holes. "Umm." Inuyasha muttered. He'd never done this before. "That one Inu." Kagome said pointing to a hole.  
  
"Oh ok.Sorry" Inuyasha said embarrassed. He then slowly pushed himself in and felt a block. Something was holding him back from going all the way in. "Umm Kagome should I.?" Inuyasha said halfway in and Kagome screamed back at him "Yes! Break it!!" Inuyasha sweat dropped for a moment but did as he was told. He pushed in hard and Kagome felt a pop inside her body. Kagome gave another soft scream. This time of extreme pain.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!! OUT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha quickly pulled out and wondered what was paining her. After about five minutes of Kagome recuperating from the experience she calmly said "Ok you can go back in again." "Are you sure Kagome?" Inuyasha asked a little worried. "Yes. It was painful yet pleasurable" she replied. "Okay." Inuyasha said and slowly pushed in again. He pulled out and began to move in again slowly. Taking his sweet time.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said grabbing the sides of her sleeping bag to help her embrace him. She then wrapped her legs around his waist to encourage him to keep going in. Inuyasha smirked and decided to pick up the pace a little. He pushed in a little faster and harder with each passing second. Soon Kagome had lost herself in a world of pleasure and she climaxed right when Inuyasha pushed in. Her burst caused Inuyasha to loose himself as well. He climaxed inside of her, spreading his seed throughout her body.  
  
Tired, sweaty, and weak, Inuyasha plopped down next to her. He panted for a little while letting the pleasure soak into him for a little while before wrapping his arms around an also tired and sweaty Kagome. "I love you.." Inuyasha whispered into her ear. "I love you too." Kagome said leaning into him a little. She noticed Inuyasha's pride, still hard and ready, near Kagome's special area. "Wanna go again?..." Kagome asked sheepishly looking at him. Inuyasha gave a full smile saying "Only if you want to." "Duh!" Kagome said with a smile as well. ((A/N: That was the funniest lemon I've ever written.^_^))  
  
We're Done!!!!  
  
Inuyasha has 3 days to live  
  
After a night of pleasure, passion, and love, both of them were exhausted by dawn. When Inuyasha noticed the sun was about to rise, he got up and moved to the sleeping bag that was his sick bed. Kagome stirred from his absence and woke up a few moments later to see Inuyasha getting comfortable in his bed with his clothes now back on. "Oh it's daybreak already." Kagome said rubbing an eye. "Yeah, I'm gonna be motionless again for a while." Inuyasha let his last few words trail off.  
  
Kagome knew what he was talking about and quickly got into a huff. "Inuyasha last night was the greatest night in my life! And I'm going to tell you right now that there will be others just like it! You're going to stay with me forever!...I won't be able to live without you." Kagome started to break into tears. "Now, now don't cry Kagome. You're right. I'll get better. I'll beat this stupid virus like I've beaten many a demon." Inuyasha said now starting to become weak again.  
  
The sun was slowly beginning to rise again. Inuyasha's hair was starting to turn white again and his human ears had already disappeared. "Promise." Kagome said now very close to him, still tears in her eyes. "I promise." Inuyasha said lifting a hand up to her cheek. He then leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips before plopping back down, tired and weak again. The sun had risen. Inuyasha was now back to his sickened state.  
  
A single tear rolled down Kagome's face. She smiled though, I spite of horrible odds against her. 'He's right.Inuyasha will beat this virus, I know he will. He'll never leave me. Never..'  
  
The rest of the day was very uneventful. Kagome had changed into some fresh clothes and wondered what excuse she could make if the others showed up. Inuyasha spent his day sleeping the entire day. The virus was now planted in most parts of his body and last night wasn't very helpful. Though throughout his dreams, Inuyasha was living peacefully with Kagome. A bunch of children playing around the hut that Inuyasha was to guess was their future home. A single smile fell on Inuyasha's face when he saw this image in his head.  
  
Kagome noticed and wondered what he was dreaming about. When nightfall arrived Kagome placed herself in her sleeping bag and looked over to Inuyasha. He was still sweating and sleeping peacefully. The cow and bottle of hair were still right where she left them. 'Today was a peaceful and happy day.' Kagome thought looking up into the sky. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep dreaming the same sweet dreams of Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: Well that's it. Not much of a chapter without reading the lemon. Sorry all of our younger viewers, and for those younger viewers who read it..baaaaad. Anyway, I hope this chapter doesn't have any problems loading. As I said if it does then email me or write in a review saying you want the chap to read. I'll send it to you but you might not want to hold onto it for long. Heh. Now I just have to let my beta read and correct this and it's ready for all of you! I hope my beta doesn't mind reading this. *Waits for beta reply*  
  
Beta notes: Nah, I've read limeish stuff from you before, you hentai :p. Just don't let your sister be right when she said what you do while you write this.......  
  
A/N: That's sick gross and disgusting!!! I would never do that. on a Wednesday.in Winter..in December..at five p.m..YEAH!!!! 


End file.
